


a place where you belong

by femto



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Polski | Polish, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femto/pseuds/femto
Summary: Stracona miłość, boli bardziej niż śmierć?





	a place where you belong

Nocne letnie niebo mieniło się od miliona gwiazd. Wśród nich znajdował się również księżyc w całej swojej okazałości. Jego srebrna tarcza oświetlała nieśmiało polankę usytuowaną na szczycie klifu. Światło odbijało się w wodzie, której tafla była wzburzona przez porywisty wiatr. Ciemne, złowrogie fale rozbijały się na, zniszczonej przez erozję, skalnej ścianie. Na samym szczycie skały, przy krawędzi tam, gdzie trawa zamieniała się w kamieniste urwisko, stała ona. Patrzyła przed siebie, ze wzrokiem niewyrażającym nic, chociażby najmniejszej emocji. Jej powieki były opuchnięte, a policzki mokre... od płaczu, a może deszczu, który właśnie zaczynał padać. Miała bose stopy, brudne i poranione po wielogodzinnej podróży. Jej lniana sukienka była poszarpana w kilku miejscach, jednak dziewczyna nie zwróciła na to najmniejszej uwagi. Lekki materiał odzienia, przyklejony ciasno do ciała, opinał się na zgrabnych, lecz podrapanych udach. Gdzieniegdzie materiał przybierał brunatną barwę, co mogło świadczyć o nadal świeżych i krwawiących ranach. Włosy poruszane wiatrem przesłaniały jej widok na bezkresną wodę. Musiała przytrzymywać kilka kosmyków dłonią, żeby chociaż odrobinę je okiełznać. Woda wyglądała strasznie i… jednocześnie fascynowała ją. Pragnęła się w niej zanurzyć. Pragnęła nigdy już nie wypłynąć. 

Stała na krawędzi od kilku godzin. Zimny deszcz nie ustępował. Wręcz przeciwnie… woda z nieba wydawała się nie mieć końca. Dreszcz przeszedł po jej ciele, jednak ona zdawała się go nie czuć. Była pogrążona w myślach i wspomnieniach sprzed kilku lat… szczęśliwych lat, które miały już nie wrócić. Ogromna fala uderzyła o skały, przywracając tym samym dziewczynę do zmysłów. Spojrzała w dół, na ciemną taflę. Chciała zrobić ten decydujący pierwszy krok w jej kierunku. Chciała wpaść w objęcia Posejdona, władcy mórz i oceanów. Chciała powoli opadać, dopóki nie dotknęłaby dna. Chciała tam pozostać i zamienić się w nicość. Wiedziała, że to nie jest dobre wyjście… jednak nie widziała już sensu. Chciała tylko uwolnić się od tego bólu, który doskwierał jej i towarzyszył od kilku najbliższych dni. 

Potrzebowała pomocy… wiedziała o tym, aż za dobrze. Jednak jedyna osoba, od której tej pomocy pragnęła, zostawiła ją. Było im tak dobrze, razem. Nie wiedziała, co mogło pójść nie tak. Nie wiedziała, w którym momencie przestały się rozumieć. Nic wcześniej na to nie wskazywało. Przecież się kochały, a ona… a ona odeszła, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie kubek z jej ulubioną herbatą i pustkę. Pustkę, którą trudno było czymkolwiek załatać. Zrobiła krok prowadzący w nicość. Poczuła silny wiatr, bijący z dołu, a po chwili zaczęła spadać. Ostatnie spojrzenie na niebo. Ostatnie zaczerpnięcie świeżego powietrza. Zaraz miała uderzyć plecami o wodę. Była gotowa na ból, który miał nadejść, jednak nic nie mogło się równać z bólem, który towarzyszył jej na każdym kroku po stracie tej jednej osoby. Tuż przed zanurzeniem się w zimnej, czarnej wodzie, zobaczyła postać stojącą na krawędzi klifu. Osoba ta krzyczała, jednak dziewczyna nie potrafiła zrozumieć słów, płynących z góry. Otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia, kiedy zrozumiała, kto patrzy na jej spadające ciało. Kto krzyczy tak rozpaczliwie słowa, które chciała usłyszeć od kilku dni… nie sądziła, że ostatni raz będzie wyglądać w ten sposób. 

_ Przepraszam. Kocham cię.  _

Zanurzyła się. Ogarnęła ją ciemność i strach. Zaczęła nerwowo ruszać rękoma i nogami, chcąc wypłynąć na powierzchnię, jednak nic to nie dawało. Powoli opadała na dno, tak jakby wysiłek, jaki wkładała w najmniejszy ruch swoich mięśni, nic nie znaczył. Woda zaczynała wypełniać jej płuca, nie mogła złapać oddechu. To koniec. 

Przebudziła się, zlana potem. Przez chwilę nie wiedziała, gdzie jest. Czy nie była przed chwilą pod wodą? Czy to był tylko sen? Jeśli tak to... czemu wszystko wydawało się tak realne? Rozejrzała się po ciemnym, małym pokoju. Znała go. Spojrzała na osobę, leżącą obok niej w łóżku. To była ona… Zobaczyła ją i zrozumiała. Była w domu. Tamte zdarzenia nie miały miejsca. Była bezpieczna… była z nią. Nic więcej nie miało znaczenia.

Zbliżyła się do dziewczyny i przytuliła do jej pleców, objęła ją w talii. Czując zapach dziewczyny, powoli powracała do krainy snów. Jednak dlaczego dalej miała trudności z oddychaniem? Dlaczego czuła jakby nadal tonęła?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hejka,, to moja pierwsza praca udostępniona tutaj,, w ogóle praca (od dłuższego czasu), która ujrzała światło dzienne... mam nadzieję, że przyjmiecie ją cieplutko ;(((


End file.
